Gundam road trip
by starcrest
Summary: The boys take a break from work and go on a road trip to the campgrounds. Will everything go as planned? Will the boys survive four hours of Duo in the car? Will we ever find out what's in Duo's suitcase? 1x2, 3x4, 5xa chicken???????? (
1. And the nightmare begins... >:3

I've decided to do one about a Gundam road trip. Boy, oh boy, so many people have done this already, and let me tell you, a lot of them suck. There is an exception to a few, but because I have such a terrible memory I can't remember the pen names. Yeah… anyway, on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, the evil non-sharing companies do. I also don't own anything that Duo may destroy, thank god. And if he comes near my stuff again, he'll be missing a few fingers.  
  
  
  
Starcrest: (*to a wall*) So anyway, I like cheese. What do you like? Paint? Me…? Well, I can't have paint; it's poisonous to my system. Hey… Just what kind of wall are you? Asking me to ingest paint…  
  
Duo: Why does she do that? There are five human guys here to talk to, and two of them are more than happy to keep her company. Is she that desperate?  
  
Heero: I don't know, but it's freaking me out.  
  
Starcrest: (*to the wall*) Oh. I see. You're not bad I guess…  
  
Trowa: Should I get the hammer again?  
  
Duo: Yeah sure. The first few hours, it's fun to watch. But afterward, it isn't funny anymore.  
  
Quatre: You guys, have you ever stopped to think that the reason she does this is because you use the hammer?  
  
Heero: …No. And we don't care. If it shuts her up, we'll do it.  
  
Quatre: (*sigh*) They won't listen… what will I do?  
  
Starcrest: (*to the wall*) No, what? (*starts laughing*) That's a funny joke! I've never heard that one before….What? What are you talking about? They're what? (*dodges a crushing blow dealt by Trowa*)  
  
Trowa: Wow… you're pretty fast. But you're not getting away from me this time.  
  
Starcrest: (*to Trowa*) The wall, the wall was right! You are trying to kill me!  
  
Heero: (*frustrated*) That's it. (*Empties gun into the wall, killing it*)  
  
Starcrest: No! My friend! (*sob*) You're so mean…  
  
Trowa: So does this mean I have to put the hammer away?  
  
Quatre: Yes, Trowa, we don't need it now.  
  
Trowa: Awwwww…  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Gundam Road Trip  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For Heero, Two weeks vacation was more than enough. In fact, three minutes was fine for him. Sally had insisted that they take a break, and that if anything were to come up, they would call on them immediately. Wufei had taken his side and had participated in a heated argument with her. Apparently, he didn't want this either. Trowa would have skipped the trip too, but the circus told him to take a break as well and he had nowhere else to go. Besides, Quatre was taking two weeks off to go with them as well, and that may have been part of the reason Trowa was agreeing to go. Duo was as enthusiastic about it as Quatre was. Hilde had let him go, saying that she would have no trouble at all with the scrap yard.  
  
Finally, after an hour, Sally called security and had Heero and Wufei removed. And Wufei, although defeated, wasn't one to back down from a fight. So he kicked and screamed and bit for the guards to release him. He and Heero were literately tossed out into the streets. And as they stood up and brushed themselves off, Wufei still growling a bit, Sally poked her head out the headquarters main door, looking smug and victorious.  
  
"Oh, boys? One more thing. I left all the money with Duo. Quatre says he'll pay for anything extra. Have fun!" She disappeared.  
  
"Damn Onna!" Wufei screeched. He attempted to run at the door, but Heero grabbed him and held him back.  
  
"Just forget it Wufei. Let's just do this. They probably won't do it again for a while. And besides---" Heero looked around him to make sure no one was listening or looking. He whispered in Wufei's ear, "---don't get mad, get even."  
  
With that, they started laughing maniacally, which was really odd to see and made people look. The stopped and looked at each other, blushing a little.  
  
"Great," Wufei said to Heero, walking bit ahead of him and then stopping. "we have to figure out where Duo is. And no doubt that baka has already spent all our money on something useless and stupid---"  
  
"Yo, Wu-man! Get in the car!" The hairs on the back of Wufei's neck stood on end at the sound of that voice. Duo! There was no other baka who called him by that name! Wufei spun around to see Heero climbing into the back of a jeep and Duo smiling down mischievously at him.  
  
"Maxwell! How many times must I tell you not to call me by that name?!"  
  
"A lot. Now shut up and get in. Or do I need to come get you?"  
  
"I will not go! And you can try all you want but I'm not leaving this spot." Wufei sat down defiantly and glared at Duo. He was not going to let some braided baka tell him what to do.  
  
"Alright," Duo said, hopping out and cracking his knuckles. "You leave me no choice."  
  
"What are you planning to do, Maxwell? Choke me with your braid?" Wufei mocked at him.  
  
Duo chuckled and approached Wufei. He leaned down, and whispered something in Wufei's ear. Wufei seemed to ponder something for a moment and then got up and headed for the car. "You may have won the battle, but the war is not over!"  
  
After Duo got back into the car, they drove off to Duo's temporary apartment. Before anybody could get to the door, Duo bounded up quickly and ran in, locking the door behind him. Heero pounded on the door.  
  
"We don't have all day, Duo. What are you doing in there?"  
  
"Straightening things out a bit. Wouldn't want y'all to trip and break your necks…well, except for Wufei. He's fine." Came the response on the other side of the door.  
  
Wufei growled and shook his head. As long as he was going to be on "vacation" he wasn't going to let Duo get on his nerves.  
  
Finally, Duo opened the door and let everyone inside. The apartment was a complete mess. It looked as ten people lived there.  
  
"This is straightening things out?" Trowa asked, a bit disgusted.  
  
"Well, it's better then it was, Mr. high and mighty." Duo retorted, kicking Trowa in the leg. Trowa didn't seem to feel it.  
  
"Well, you've certainly…made yourself at home…" Quatre said quietly.  
  
"Okay, okay, enough with the observations. About the trip… I have a confession to make." Duo said, motioning for everybody to sit down on either the sofa or the love seat, while he sat down. "I…It was my idea to make the vacation plans…"  
  
Wufei became enraged and pounced on Duo. It took Trowa and Heero to pry Wufei off Duo's body and Quatre to wake him up. Wufei was putting up almost as big as a fight with Duo as he had with the security guards. When Duo came to, Quatre was holding him up, and Heero and Trowa were restraining an angry Wufei.  
  
"Oi, you play too rough…" Duo stood up and winked at Wufei, just to irritate him. "That's good, because I like it rough!" Wufei's jaw dropped and his face turned red, he regained his senses and turned his nose up at Duo.  
  
"I don't need this." Heero and Trowa let him go and Wufei sat down on the couch.  
  
"Anyway, I wanted to see everybody again. And I thought it would be fun to take a road trip or go camping or something. Sally was more than happy to let us go. And besides, she said Wufei's bad attitude was affecting the computer system." He grinned at Wufei, who shot up from his seat, but Heero had a grip on his shirt collar and pulled him down. Wufei glared angrily a Heero, and Heero glared right back.  
  
"That was sweet to do," Quatre said, arm linked with Trowa's. "I missed you all too. I thought it was a great idea."  
  
"Whatever. What's done is done, and Sally won't let us back in anyway. I'm sure she's doubled security just in case…" Heero looked over to Wufei and whispered something into his ear. Wufei nodded to him and looked up a Duo, calmed down considerably.  
  
"So… where are we going?"  
  
"Camping. On Earth. And to make it even more fun we're going on a road trip to the campgrounds." Duo walked over and sat on Wufei's lap. "That's means we'll be stuck in the same car together the whole way!"  
  
"Get off of me, Maxwell!" Wufei shoved Duo off and crossed his arms.  
  
"Heh heh. You're so fun to tease, Wu-man!" Duo laughed.  
  
Quatre then produced a map of America. "Here," He pointed to a spot, "we'll arrive at the airport and get our car. Then well drive to here…" he trailed his finger up to another spot, "…and rest here at this town in a hotel or something…" he trailed his finger up to another spot, "…and continue driving to the campgrounds. If we hurry, we should be able to make it in about two and a half days. Then we stay at the campgrounds for a two weeks, and then start on our way back. We have approximately four days travel time."  
  
"Alright! Let's go now," Duo said. He stood up and went off to somewhere in the back room and returned with an overstuffed suitcase. "I'm ready,"  
  
"What do you have in there? Your room?" Trowa asked. Duo blushed.  
  
"N, no… not my room… it's nothing," Duo hurried off to the car, but was stopped by a smug looking Wufei in the doorway.  
  
"What is it? It's just us boys, so you can show us. Or is it something embarrassing…like a teddy bear? Or pink underwear?" Wufei grinned an evil grin.  
  
"Ah! Get out of my way, it's none of your business!" Duo yelled, and started running to his room. But Wufei was too quick and grabbed the suitcase from him. Duo gave chase, but Wufei locked himself in the bathroom before Duo could even get close. "Wufei! Give it back! Don't look in it! Please! I won't bug you the whole time."  
  
"Too late!" Came the reply through the door. And then there was a click. And then a scream.  
  
"What is this?!"  
  
"I told you not to look!" Duo's face turned a deep red and he pounded on the door. The door flew open to reveal a bloody nosed Wufei. Wufei handed Duo back the suitcase and proceeded to the car. The other boys stared, confused.  
  
"Hey, Duo, what was---" Quatre started, but had a second thought and his voice trailed off.  
  
"Um…It's nothing, really. Just some stuff I don't want anyone to see…" Duo laughed nervously, stopped, and then bolted for the door.  
  
"Well, we'd better not waste any more time and get going." Heero said, standing up. They all headed for the car.  
  
After picking up Heero and Wufei's stuff, they headed for the transport ship thingy that would take them to Earth. After surviving four hours of Duo and peanuts in a bag, they arrived in America. An old man with a sign that said "Gundam pilots" on it greeted them. How very inconspicuous.  
  
The little old man led them through the airport and to a rusty old car. He tossed the keys at Heero, bowed, and left. Heero looked at the keys and then at the car. It was old and beat up, and it looked as if it would fall apart at any moment. He looked over to Quatre, who looked disgusted.  
  
"Well, a car is a car," said Duo, taking the keys from Heero and opening the trunk.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Quatre said quietly, walking over to it and putting his stuff in.  
  
"I get to drive!" Duo grinned, looking at everybody.  
  
"I'm driving Duo," Heero told him.  
  
"Awwww, c'mon, Heero! I can drive!" Duo protested.  
  
"No way, Maxwell. You'll end up making us crash or something!" Wufei told him in a mean way.  
  
"Tch, you guys are so mean! I never get to do anything fun!"  
  
"Anyway, who's going to read the map?"  
  
"I am," Trowa said, producing the map.  
  
"Why do you get to do it?" Duo asked.  
  
"Because I travel a lot. You think I don't know how to read a map?" Trowa retorted.  
  
"Good point. So that means Heero and Trowa are in front, and me, Wufei, and Quatre are in the back."  
  
"I have to sit next to a window. I might get car sick," Quatre said, climbing into the back seat behind passenger side.  
  
"I want to sit next to the window too!" Duo said, looking over to Wufei.  
  
"So I have to sit in the middle? That means I have to sit next to you!"  
  
"Deal with it Wu-man! I'm not that scary, am I? Oh, I get it. You're scared of me! Little chicken head Wu-wu afraid of lil' ol' me? That's sad!"  
  
By now, Wufei's blood was boiling. He couldn't help himself as he leapt at Duo and attempted to pound him into the ground. But Heero would have none of this fighting and separated the two. Wufei reluctantly sat in the middle as Duo climbed in behind the driver's seat. Heero climbed behind the wheel as Trowa took the seat next to him.  
  
"Alright. Is everybody ready?" Heero asked, starting the car. The car may have looked bad, but the engine seemed to work fine.  
  
"Yes!" Duo and Quatre said in unison.  
  
And the road trip began…  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
Like it so far? Not funny enough yet? Of course it's not that funny--- it's the beginning! This is just an appetizer for you all. I'm saving all the juicy stuff for later. So just hold tight peoples, because it will get better. I promise. Hee hee. I can't wait… 


	2. Gummy Bears, M&M's, and Mikes & Ikes Are...

This is chapter two of Gundam Road trip. Yay. This is where all the fun begins.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: It ain't mine.  
  
  
Chapter Two: Gummy Bears, M&M's, and Mikes & Ikes Are Good for the Soul  
  
  
  
They were no more than an hour from the airport when Duo became hungry.   
When Heero refused to turn around and go back, Duo resorted to whining. Quatre tried   
to reason with him.  
"Duo, please stop. I promise that when we come across a gas station or a rest stop, I'll   
buy you something to eat. Okay?"   
Duo considered for a moment, then looked at Quatre. "You have lots of money?"   
Quatre nodded. "I can have whatever I want?" Quatre nodded again. "Fine. But if you   
don't, I'll get you for it."  
"Yes, yes, yes…" Quatre nodded. Wufei snorted.  
"What's so funny?" Duo asked, suspicious.  
"Nothing Maxwell, leave me alone!" Wufei was secretly thinking of driving off without   
Duo when they stopped to get him something to eat.   
"Wufei, you're smiling. That isn't good. You're planning something, aren't you?" Duo   
asked him, looking upset.  
"That's none of your business, Maxwell. Leave me alone!" Wufei growled at him.  
"Tch, fine whatever." Duo said. Duo looked out the window to watch the fields of   
wheat, grass, etc. go by. This was farmland, he concluded. Five minutes later, Duo was   
extremely bored and ready to bug something…something much like a very irritated   
Wufei. "Who want's to play a game?"  
"I will," Quatre said tiredly. He was bored too.   
"I will not play any games," Wufei said, leaning back into the seat.  
"Fine, we don't want you anyway," Duo said.   
"Okay, so what are we playing?" Quatre asked.  
"Name everything you see outside," Duo told him. And the game began…  
"Cow,"  
"Grass,"  
"Sky,"  
"Chicken,"  
"Pole,"  
"Road,"  
"UFO,"  
"Alien,"  
"Grass,"  
"We already said that,"  
"Alien abducting a cow,"  
"Alien dropping cow remains back on the Earth,"  
"Eeewwwww…"   
" 'Eeewwwww,' isn't a thing, Quatre,"  
"Oh, anyway, horse,"  
"Horse trainer,"  
"Bull,"  
"Shit," There was a pause. Then the two started laughing.  
"This game is stupid," Wufei grumbled.  
"Let's play some more. This is fun." Quatre said.   
"Yeah, now let's do stuff in the car too." Duo said.  
"Okay,"  
"Seat,"  
"Steering wheel,"  
"Wufei,"  
"Squirrel…. SQUIRREL!"  
"You just said that,"  
"Squirrel!"  
"Oh, no!"  
"Heero STOP!" the two boys yelled in unison.   
Sure enough, there was a squirrel in the middle of the road. Heero just barely hit   
it as he swerved the car into a ditch.  
"Where the hell did that come from?" He asked, catching his breath. Wufei had flown   
through the windshield because he was not wearing his seatbelt, Quatre and Duo had   
smacked their faces on the back of the seats, and Trowa flew forward and hit his head on   
the dashboard.   
"Dammit," Heero grumbled, backing up the car. He got out and looked for the supposed-  
to-be dead squirrel, and found none. Grumbling, he got back inside the car and looked   
back behind him. Something was missing…  
"Damn onna squirrel! I shall take justice for what you have done to me you stupid   
creature! I should kill you for this! How dare you!"   
Wufei, face covered in blood from a wound on his forehead, opened the car door   
and shoved past Duo and back into the seat.   
"This time, hook your seatbelt," Quatre ordered. Wufei was about to protest when he   
remembered the small wound on his head and noticed the bloody hole in the middle of   
the windshield. Finally, he complied.   
Heero backed out of the ditch completely and continued driving, wondering what   
Duo looked like nekkid. Duo sat back and rubbed his head a little, wondering what   
Heero looked like nekkid. Trowa took out the map and started reading it, wondering   
what Quatre looked like nekkid. Quatre tended to Wufei's head with a few tissues,   
wondering what Trowa looked like nekkid. Wufei sat back into the seat, wondering what   
the squirrel looked like nekkid--- oh wait, the squirrel already was nekkid. My bad.   
"Where are we, Trowa?" Heero asked.  
"The zipper," Trowa said, still in his nekkid Quatre daydream. Heero nearly threw on the   
brakes again, but didn't, because he didn't want to crash again.  
"Pardon?" he asked Trowa.   
"Oh, sorry, I mean… right here. Take a left on this road there." Trowa informed his   
stoic friend. Heero took a left.  
After about half an hour, the gang reached a small gas station on the side of the   
road. Heero pulled in. Duo, by this time, had already pulled on every one of Wufei's   
nerves, and Wufei was trying to keep himself from strangling him. Quatre could only   
watch. Duo realized where they were, and screeched in joy.  
"CANDY!!!!" Duo bolted out of the car, ran around to Quatre's side, yanked him out,   
and dragged him into the gas station.  
"Good riddance," Wufei said. Time to put his plan into action… "Hey Heero---"  
"No, we're not leaving Duo and Quatre behind." Heero answered his friend quickly,   
knowing what he was thinking before he said it.  
"But we can---"  
"No, we're not leaving just Duo either, Wufei. Live with it."  
"Damn you…" Wufei growled, getting out of the car and heading to the restroom on one   
side of the building, where a fat man sat in a lawn chair.  
"Hey, are we gonna clean that window? It's all bloody."  
"Yeah sure. You do it." Heero said.  
"No, you. I don't feel like it."  
"You do it."  
"You."  
"You." Heero smacked Trowa on the shoulder.  
"Hey! You do it!" Trowa punched Heero in the shoulder.  
"Ow, no you!" Heero punched back.  
"You bastard! You do it!" Trowa punched even harder this time.  
"You do it!   
"No, you!"  
"You!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the store…  
  
"Duo, you can't buy all that!"  
"That's right, because you're buying it!"  
"I don't have that much money!" (lying)  
"Bull honkey, you don't. You're rich. And you're lying."  
"F-fine. Just put some of it away."   
"Fine fine fine." Duo searched through his pile to see if there was anything that he didn't   
want. But there was nothing. So he put his ingenious plan into action…  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppp~   
"Duo!" Quatre screeched. Duo had opened a bag of chips in the middle of the store and   
was eating it. Quatre heard the store clerk make the cash register go as she entered the   
information.  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppp~  
"Duo, Stop!"  
"Sorry, Quatre. I 'accidentally' ripped it. Guess we're gonna have to buy it now…" Duo   
grinned.  
"Alright, you win. I'll buy it all… Just hurry up."  
Duo thought for a moment. "You know what? I want a big Gulp too. Wait a   
minute…"  
"Jesus, Duo…"  
  
Meanwhile, at the restroom…  
  
Wufei trudged up to the restroom door and looked at the fat man sitting in the   
chair next to it. By now, the blood on his face was completely dried up and the wound   
was scabbing. ("Scabbing" - is that a word? Hm, oh well. I used it.) The fat man   
grinned at him, showing rotted, yellow teeth. Now that he was closer, he had a better   
look at him. He had one hell of a beer belly, a red and white T-shirt, a pair of ratted jeans   
and a pair of old sneakers, and not to mention the armpits were sweat drenched. Wufei   
grimaced at the sight.   
"Well, well, well, if it ain't su-um sitee boy. What's yer name, boy?" The man asked.  
"Wufei Chang," Wufei could scarcely let the reply escape his lips.   
"Hm. SO… ya wanna use that there bathroom? Heh heh. We hasn't cleaned that there   
bathroom in three hole years." The man gave a laugh, as if it were funny, though Wufei   
could not see what was so funny about an un-cleaned bathroom. He went to open the   
door, being as brave as he could be, but the door was stuck.  
"Is locked," The man said, tossing Wufei some keys. "You gots to open it with the keys.   
Boy, yous sitee boys sure is stoopid."   
Reluctantly, and afraid, Wufei opened the door. It was dark inside. He reached in   
to find the lights, careful as not to close the door all the way for fear of what he was   
going to see.  
"Oh, yeah, boy. I forgots to tell you. That there toilet iza fussy one, ittis."   
Finally he turned on the lights, and the room grew bright in the artificial as all the   
cockroaches covering the walls scattered about. The sight of the toilet was atrocious, and   
Wufei screamed and bolted out the door and headed for the car. He could hear that God   
awful laughing of the fat man as he ran…  
  
In the store…  
  
"Duo, that's enough time. Choose a darn drink already!" Quatre yelled at Duo, who was   
moping about the drink section in the back of the store.  
"Wow, I'd better hurry…" he said to himself, loud enough for Quatre to hear. " …or else   
Quatre's gonna get me. You know he's mad when he uses the 'D' word…"  
"God f_king dammit, Duo! I don't have all f_king day! I'd like to get out of this stupid   
f_king store if you don't mind!" Quatre screeched. Duo, scared and confused, grabbed a   
Pepsi because it does a body good. Oh, wait, that's milk. Anyway, he grabbed a Pepsi,   
and ran to the front of the store next to Quatre.  
As the cash register was checking all the items, Duo turned to Quatre.  
"Wow, Quatre, you do good censoring. Teach me how to do that sometime." Quatre   
smiled at him.   
"I've been practicing all my life. My daddy told me that the 'f' word is bad."   
"You're a good, boy, aren't you Quatre?"   
"Yes, I am."  
"That's what I thought. People like you make me sick…"  
"What was that, you muthah fucker? I'll kill you!"  
"Quatre!"  
  
  
Outside…  
  
Wufei ran straight into the rear end of the car.   
"Dear God, I never want to go into another restroom other than my own again. How can   
these people live this way? I have to tell Heero and Trowa. They might blow the place   
up for me. Maybe even with Duo inside…"  
Wufei ran to the front of the car and looked inside through the window. Heero   
and Trowa were have and "girl fight", slapping eachother's hand's.   
"You bastard! You ate the last Oreo! How could you? I was saving it for Quatre!"  
"That Oreo was rightly mine! And Quatre had already eaten three. And why would you   
be saving it for him anyway? Is he your boyfriend? Are you gay?"  
"Yes! I mean, no! I mean--- Dammit, what were we really arguing about again?" They   
stopped.  
"I don't know. I forgot around… um, the part with the question 'what came first, the   
chicken or the egg?'"  
"Me too."  
"Well, if you two onna's are finished, I have something to tell you. That bathroom over   
there---" Wufei started, but Heero put his finger in Wufei's mouth.  
"Shut up and clean that windshield. You can use that dirty stinky water to wash your   
face off too."  
Wufei angrily complied, since he had nothing better to do, and because that stinky   
dirty water used to clean the windows was heavenly compared with that bathroom. After   
a few minutes, he finished, and got back inside that car. Now there was a gaping hole in   
the middle of the windshield.   
"What are we gonna do about that hole?" Trowa asked.  
"Nothing. We'll be fine." Heero shrugged it off.   
"So… is Duo your boyfriend?" Trowa asked.  
"No, I'm not gay…" Heero tried not to blush. "But Quatre's your boyfriend!"  
"Is not"  
"Is too!"  
"Not!"  
"Too!"  
"He is not!"  
"Then why do you always sit next to each other and are always touching?"  
"Well, because…we're good friends!"  
"Here comes your boyfriend now!"  
"Shut up! Here comes yours!"  
"What makes you think he's my boyfriend?"  
"Because… yeah, just because!"  
"You can't even come up with a good reason!"  
"Forget you, man!"  
"Tch, forget you too!" They crossed their arms and snubbed each other as Quatre and   
Duo got inside. Heero sped off.   
"Trowa, are you alright? You look angry…"  
"Quatre, it's over!" Trowa screamed at him.  
"But we're not even dating yet!"   
"Oh, yeah… sorry. Nevermind then."  
Duo started slurping down some of his Pepsi.  
"You're going to have to pee if you keep drinking so much." Quatre looked over at Duo.  
"Aww, no I won't I have a big bladder, dontcha know." Duo told him. He started eating   
some M&M's.  
"What are those?" Quatre asked, hungrily watching Duo eat his candy.  
"Haven't you ever had some M&M's before Quatre?"  
"No, my dad used to tell me not to eat candy because I'd get hyper when I was a little kid.   
Can I have some?"  
"Well, I suppose you can have two. But the rest are mine!" Duo handed two M&M's   
over Wufei's head. Quatre gulped them down and started shaking a bit.   
"Hey, Q-man. Are you alright?"  
"MORE!" Quatre leapt over Wufei to get to the delicious candy. "M&M's!!!!"  
"Dammit, Quatre, those are mine!"  
  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
Heh. There's more, kiddies. I need to stop writing so much in one chapter. That's right, I   
only stopped here because it was so long. Keep reading. Enjoy! Next Stop: "Rest Stop   
of horrors." 


End file.
